marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Romanoff (Earth-416274)
Powers and Abilities Powers Black Widow possesses several superhuman powers derived from the genetic experiment that granted her spider-like abilities. Nick Fury's intel classified her as Power Level 8. Her powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Black Widow's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Silk's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' Natalia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift a few tons, though she possesses significantly less strength than Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Speed:' Widow is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Romanoff's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Natalia's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Black Widow's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her agility is more advanced than Spider-Man's. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Natalia possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Widow's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human due to her being experimented on . In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough. *'Psionic Webbing:' Natalia can also utilize psionic-based webbing (psi-webs). By using psychokinetic energy, she can bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. Her psi-webs can be used to wrap enemies, or focused into narrow web-lines that she can swing from. Due to its psychic nature, her psi-webs can be used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance, or controlling the movement of her webbing mentally. She can create webs of psionic energy able to hold up to 10 tons when properly anchored. *'Psionic Vibrations:' By casting small strands of psionic webbing into her environment, Romanoff can feel "psychic vibrations" reverberating through them just like a spider can feel regular vibrations through their webs. This allows her to sense the presence of other people in her vicinity, pinpointing potential attackers over a distance. *'Widow-Sense:' Romanoff possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of her skull, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unless she cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. Her Spider-Sense is more advanced than Spider-Man. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, possibly limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, but can also be woven into clothing. She releases her organic webbing through her fingertips. *'Venom Blasts:' Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Pheromone Secretion:' Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. This ability appears to be dormant at the moment. *'Claws:' Her ability to spin webs with her fingertips also allows her to form claw-like extrusions from them. *'Superhuman Tracking:' Black Widow can find and sense Spider-Man anywhere in the Multiverse. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Natalia is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natalia is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. *'Graceful Dancer:' Natalia is a profound ballet dancer. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. *'Talented Hacker:' Natalia can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natalia has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Expert Spy:' Natalia is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume Specifications:' Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. Transportation Natalia uses her Widow's Line, a grappling hook with a retractable line, to swing along rooftops for increased mobility. Avenger's Quinjets. Assorted S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack. Weapons *'Personal Weaponry:' The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, Electro Disks, Smoke Bombs, EMP Devices, Wire, Spray Web Fluid, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. *'Special Weaponry:' Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. Notes She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Seven. Trivia *Natalia is in love and in a relationship with Peter Parker. *She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Ten, or "Level 10 Operative". *Romanova occasionally cared for a cat that hung around her apartment until she eventually named it Liho and unofficially adopted it. Category:Avengers members Category:New Avengers members Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Black Widow Ops Program members Category:Public Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 3" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-23152 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Longevity Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Shield Fighting Category:Government Agents Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Spies Category:Dancing Category:Multilingual Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Martial Arts Category:Romanoff Family Category:Rushman Family Category:Humans Category:Shooting Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 10 Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Acrobats Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Athletic skills Category:Strategist